This is the year!
by sillysophielovesharry
Summary: Im horrible at summaries, sorry! But i cant say its different from other FanFics,its really not,still please R&R.. LJ :D
1. Opening Chapter

_This is the year!_

A Lily/James story

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.**

"Hey Evans! Go out with me?" Yelled a messy haired boy named James Potter, from across platform 9 and 3 quarters on January 3rd.

"NO Potter!" Lily Evans shouted back, making half the first years in the vicinity to run away in fear.

James just grinned cockily and went off to search for his fellow marauders.

"OI PRONGS!" James jumped as Sirius screamed into his ear.

"Padfoot! What was that for?!" James aimed a blow at Sirius' head.

"Okay okay don't get your knickers in a twist! Where're Moony and Wormtail?"

"I _was_ about to find them when you so rudely interup-" Peter Pettigrew rushed at James and Sirius – with Remus following calmly behind - and shoved them into an empty compartment.

"What a nice greeting," Sirius said sarcastically. "I'm fine thanks how are you?"

It seemed Peter couldn't hide his excitement anymore.

"REMUSGOTTAGIRLFRIEND" He exclaimed, "THEONEHEFANCIEDFORAGES!"

"Bless you?" James said hopefully.

Remus rolled his eyes and dug his head in "Hogwarts, A History", a wide grin on his face.

Peters face was flushed, "Remus got a girlfriend!"

Sirius grinned and clapped Remus on the back, "Good for you Moony!"

James had a questioning look on his face, "It wouldn't be er,Lucy, Lily's friend would it?"

By now the train had zoomed away from Kings Cross. Remus looked out the window and scratched his neck awkwardly, "Er yeah."

A number of emotions passed over James' face, confusion, anger(though he didn't really know why) and finally a grin broke out

"Well done mate!" Everyone breathed in relief. James looked outside for a second. "You know what? This years the year. I'm finally going to get Lily to go out with me!"

Everyone rolled their eyes while the picture on the wall of the compartment said "You keep thinking that dear."


	2. Do you even chew?

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. All the characters you recognise are JK's, all the rest are mine. :-)**

The rest of the trip to Hogsmeade station went smoothly, except the fact that James had gotten slapped a total of 6 times by Lily.

A record, Sirius called it.

What James did next earned him another slap. He tried to get to get into Lily's carriage on the way to Hogwarts in his invisibility cloak, unfortunately he tripped trying to sit down and his cloak fell off. Lily slapped him, went as red as her hair and chucked him out the carriage.

As the carriage travelled slowly back to the castle James shouted after it, "Did anyone tell you, you look beautiful when your angry Lilykins?"

He could hear laugher coming from her carriage, and an angry sound he supposed came from Lily.

He was staring dreamily after the carriage for about 10 minutes. He then realised that the feast must have started and headed back up to the castle. He arrived at the Entrance Hall while Professor McGonnagol was walking to her office, sneezing.

"Hi Minnie! How was your Christmas?" he grinned cheekily as McGonagal's lips turned pale and a full 180 degree straight line.

He carried on walking, until he got to the Great Hall. The smell of meat pie filled his nose. James walked through the doors and the half girls of Hogwarts starred at him, he grinned and waved, blew a kiss at Lily (who rolled her eyes and glared) and headed towards his friends.

"Prongs where have you been? You missed the whole prank we planned!" Sirius shook his head pityingly, as though it's the biggest crime to miss a prank.

James looked in the direction of the Slytherin table. He hadn't noticed that all the boys were wearing pink tutus and serenading the girls, who looked disgusted. It seemed the girls hadn't noticed that all their hair had gone and they were suddenly wearing abnormally large nose rings.

_They look a damn sight better than they usually do! _Thought James.

"Quite an improvement don't you think?" said Sirius, noting the amused look on James' face.

James merely smirked as he dug into his food. Sirius was just as enthusiastic when it came to food.

"Do you even chew?" asked Remus, obviously disgusted at his usual behaviour.

Sirius gave a lazy smile as he swallowed. Some Ravenclaw girls swooned.

- - - - - -

Down at Lily's end of the table, she was ranting and raving about "that arrogant bullying toe rag James Potter!"

Ariella, one of Lily's best friends was the only one who didn't put up with the rants. Today, like every other day, she was busy daydreaming, Lily could guess what – or who – about. Sirius Black was the Hogwarts Heartthrob and James' best friend. He and James had earned the most detentions each than anyone in Hogwarts history.

Lucy was also one of Lily's best friends. She was shy, clever and easily the most fun person to be around. She was currently going out with Remus Lupin, one of the marauders and James Potters best friend. Lucy was a good audience when it came to ranting. She nodded ,gasped and said ooh and ahh in the right places.

Lydia was again another of Lily's best friends. She was going out with Sirius Black. Of course Ariella said she was okay with it, although Lydia was oblivious to it, everyone knew Ariella wanted to tear her head off. Most of the boys in Hogwarts liked Lydia. She was Lily's very best friend and had been since the very first train ride to Hogwarts.

"… who does he think he is walking in 20 bloody minutes late?" ranted Lily

"Well you did sort of chuck him out of the carriage Lils," said Lucy, licking her Smoothie Lolly

_I wonder if she noticed its January…_ Ariella found herself thinking.


	3. Is that a yes?

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I really be sat at a computer after school eating a cookie bar?**

NOTES IN HISTORY OF MAGIC

**James BOLD **Remus NORMAL _Sirius ITALIC __**Peter BOLD & ITALIC **__**Lily ALL 3**_

**OI Moony, are you awake?**

Why wouldn't I be?

**I thought people went to sleep in History of Magic**

_Prongs you should know by now that Evans and Moony are the only ones who stay awake in Binns' class_

**Doesn't Evans look great today..?**

(Silence as Sirius mocks throwing up)

**Oh yeah anyway you know what Frank said? **

No…

**Guess then!**

Alice is pregnant?

**No but your close! Frank said that Alice said that Lily doesn't have a date for Hogsmeade. Know what that means??? It means I can ask her out and she'll say yes! **

_snort Moony I think he's still asleep._

_**If he is do you think I can steal the Bertie Botts from his pocket? **_

- - - - - -

NOTES TO LILY IN TRANSFIGURATION 

**Hey Evans!**

_**What now Potter?**_

**You know there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up?**

_**Unfortunately yes.**_

**Well I was thinking we could go together**!

_**Hmm...Potter?**_

**Yes Lilykins?**

_**You'd better switch seats with Remus or I might just have to tell McGonnagol that you sexually harassed me!**_

**Is that a yes?**

**_POTTER!!_**

I hate sitting in a three with you two.

**A/N – sorry this chapters a little rubbish… got a cold and I keep sneezing. Keep on reviewing! They make me happy :)**


	4. When me and Lily get married

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. JK owns all – we should all bow down to her.**

James woke up early the following morning. He decided to give Sirius a surprise. After all what were friends for? He crept up slowly to Sirius' bed trying to make no noise. He stood a bit away from Sirius' bed, and yelled "WAKE UP LAZY ARSE!"

Sirius and Remus (who evidently heard James) both fell out their beds and bumped their heads on their bed posts. James was in hysterical laughter. Peter merely snored louder than before and rolled over.

As it was a Saturday they lounged around in the common room after breakfast. Sirius decided that he was bored and went of in search of Lydia.

_There'll be one less broom cupboard available now then. _James thought and laughed in his head. Obviously he had laughed out loud because Remus and Peter looked at him and raised their eyebrows.

"Erm this books really funny?" He said

"James your reading 'A history of magic'" Peter pointed out

"Well the bit where goblins do take over the world is funny!" James retorted

Remus bashed James on the head. James looked up and shrugged. Remus did it again. Nothing happened

_This boy really is thick…_Remus though

"I think you've got some wrackspurt inside your head James" He cried dramatically.

"Have you been spending time with Xeno Lovegood again Moony?" Peter asked fearfully.

Remus was saved by Lucy walking down the girls' dorm looking perfectly innocent. That was until she winked at Remus and walked out the door.

"See you later guys!" Remus practically shot out of his seat in his attempt to get to Lucy. Unfortunately for him, James accidentally-on-purpose stuck out his foot so Remus tripped over it. Peter and James sniggered. Remus glared at them and walked out through the portrait hole.

"I guess it's just you and me now buddy," James said to Peter. "Hey you know what," he didn't wait for an answer just carried on; "when me and Lily get married we're going to have a boy with black hair and green eyes."

"James, the only way that's going to happen is it, you stop being such a prat in front of her, stop showing off, go out with a few other girls –you have enough to choose from – and treat her like a person _not _like a piece of food that you really want." James looked surprised. He hadn't noticed Ariella sit down next to him. She walked away in disgust, clearly realising that what she said was a waste of breath.

"Wormtail, the only bit of that I head was to get another girlfriend, and the food part. But right now I'm going to go to the library to find a girl, then I'm going to go and get some food because Ariella's speech made me really hungry." James looked proud at his speech and sped off leaving Wormtail confused, not that that was a change. Wormtail was often slow at these kind of things.

James ran down to the library, and stopped off at the first pretty girl he saw. Danielle Cooke. A Ravenclaw 5th year. She had black wavy hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Danielle," He said in his 'I'm-irresistible-go-out-with-me-not-Sirius' tone.

"Oh, hi James," She went red at being spoken to by James Potter.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade next week?" He asked casually, rumpling his hair, as he often did.

"Ooh yeah sure," she giggled as he took her hand.

"Want to go to the kitchens?" He asked, a smile etched on his handsome face.

She nodded and they walked off, hand in hand.

Peter was getting very jealous of his friends. He was forced to spend time alone. One day he was walking to the library to look up Transfiguration notes.

"Your friends have been leaving you out lately I noticed."

Peter jumped and pulled out his wand. He lowered it when he saw Lucius Malfoy standing a bit away from him.

"Oh yeah… well they've been busy…" replied Peter.

"We're having a shall we say…gathering later in the Slytherin Common Room. Would you care to join us?" said Lucius silkily.

"Well… I don't see why not," Peter nodded and walked off.

Lucius smirked and rubbed the sleeve above his left forearm.

**A/N – I think you can guess what kind of "GATHERING" Lucius is talking about. Lets just say it doesn't involve fluffy clouds and rainbows. Review please- makes me happy :D**


	5. Evans agreed with me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. If I was JK I'd be having a bath full of cash right now.**

- - - - - -

A week later James had already got bored of Danielle. They never spent much time together and as Danielle had her OWLs coming up, she was always busy. James had been flirting with any girl he came in sight of and Danielle suspected something was up. So they were over and the "James Potter fan group" stopped plotting to poison her.

- - - - - -

**James BOLD **Remus NORMAL _Sirius ITALIC __**Lydia BOLD & ITALIC **__**Lily ALL 3**_

**Oi Evans!**

_**Sigh What Potter?**_

**You look nice today.**

_**Potter. Number one I'm wearing school uniform like every one else, number two, your dipping your sleeve into your ink… and number three….**_

**Yes Lilykins?**

_**Start running.**_

…_How long do you think they'll keep that up for?_

Well James is running pretty fast…

_**Hey look he ran through Peeves.**_

_I've always wanted to try that._

I'm surrounded by idiots.

_**That's offensive.**_

Dumbledore's giving out free boxes of Bertie Botts!

_**WHERE?!?! I'm off!**_

_**There were no Bertie Botts!**_

I rest my case.

_James is coming back! Did he just run into the portrait hole?_

**I can't wait to marry that girl!**

_**You'll be waiting a while then. Lydia what are you doing?**_

_**Trying to get attention. And it worked!**_

_I'm bored._

_**Me too, the only interesting thing that's happened today is the morning post, and when James ran into Peeves.**_

_You're pretty when you're bored._

(Sirius and Lydia suddenly cut off from conversation for some reason)

_**EW.**_

**He practically bit her head off!**

That's something I don't want to see ever again. I'm scarred for life!

**I don't think they'll be coming back any time soon.**

Agreed.

_**I second that.**_

**Wow!**

What?

**Evans agreed with me!**

_**Potter, I'm trying to be civil to you. You know, trying to be nice. But if you just keep asking me out and annoying me and acting shocked that I agree with you then I'm afraid I'll have to go back to how it used to be.**_

**But I like talking to you!**

_**Then stop being an idiot.**_

**So does that mean I'm your… - dare I say it? - friend?!**

_**Sigh Yes Potter.**_

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**

James you know you said that out loud… well now everyone is staring at you.

**Oops.**

**- - - - - -**

**A/N - Lydia is based on my attention seeking best friend, lol. Review, as I said it makes me happy! **


	6. Gay pride!

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we were JK?**

**A/N. thanks for all those reviews!**

**- - - - - - **

The fact that Lily and James actually spoke to each other without one asking the other out and the other yelling, passed through the school pretty quickly. It was Hogwarts after all.

James, Lily, Sirius, Lydia, Ariella, Remus and Lucy were sat by the lake one day.

"SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK! YOU'D BETTER HELP ME OUT THIS LAKE OR I'LL TELL LYDIA YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON HER WITH McGONNAGOL!" shouted James his black hair now plastered to his head due to the fact Sirius had pushed him into the lake.

"Prongs I didn't think anyone knew about that! Its between me and Minnie!" Sirius held out a hand for him anyway. James however had other ideas, he yanked Sirius' hand and he fell into the lake with a splash.

James grinned cheekily and dunked him underneath the water. Sirius resurfaced and pulled Remus, Lucy and Lydia in the water. Lydia dragged Lily with her who dragged Ariella. Soon they were all soaking and laughing.

Whilst the laughter and squealing were going on Peter was at his meeting with the Slytherins. The other meeting had been put off because someone (Lucius had a shrewd idea who) had turned the common room pink and painted on the wall "GAY PRIDE".

"We understand you have been feeling left out Pettigrew," Lucius was approaching his next question with what he thought were kind words.

"Yes, well they've been busy with… things," Peter said nervously.

"We have a, shall we say, _group_ going on. I presume you have heard of the Death Eaters? We believe you have the, ah, talents for the job. Would you be so stupid as to turn this offer down? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, take it while you can Pettigrew." Lucius fixed his cold eyes upon Peter.

Peter squeaked. _Death Eaters?!_ His father was a supporter of them… he was always saying how Peter had been a failure, getting low marks at the easiest subject.s Should he prove to his father that he was as good as he was?

"Well Pettigrew?" Bellatrix Black asked rather harshly.

"I…," Peter hesitated. _Is it the right thing to do? Will my dad think more of me?_ He sat thinking for a minute.

He gave a tiny nod of his head.

"I'll do it," He bit his lip, hoping he made the right choice.

**A/N Well well well! That rats finally a death eater. He's an idiot we all know that :-) Reviiiewwww! Sorry its short btw! **


	7. Arismella!

**Disclaimer: Don't own – don't sue.**

**- - - - -**

The next day Lydia was walking back from dinner with James and Lily. Their other friends were elsewhere. They were walking on the 4th corridor, with James and Lily bickering as usual. Suddenly she grinned and pointed in the direction of the broom cupboard closest to them, where they heard muffled whispers and giggles. She flung open the door to the closet and to her up most horror, it was Sirius Black. With her best friend … Ariella. Lydia was stood there with a blank expression on her face. She began to hyperventilate. Lily reached over to close James' mouth, which was wide open in shock.

Lydia stormed up to her now ex-boyfriend and slapped him hard across his two timing handsome little face.

"She practically slapped him to China and back!" James said in a carrying whisper.

Lydia then walked over to Ariella, slapped her across the face and yanked her hair.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Peeves suddenly appeared out of a classroom and yelled loud enough for Voldemort himself to hear.

Ariella stepped back in disbelief and glared daggers at Lydia, "What is wrong with you you…. You… you freak! Oh I forgot your a rat faced-evil-attention seeking brat with an attitude problem."

Lydia thought for a moment," Have you heard of a brain Arismella? Well I suggest you find one then you salted peanut!"

They were now circling each other.

"Arismella! That's the best you can do?! ARISMELLA!!! You're even more pathetic than I thought you dimbo-brain-vicious-evil knieval -rodent smelling looser!" Ariella gave a hollow laugh.

"You can't talk! If the idiots of the world got together you'd be their Dark Lord!" Sirius snorted at this.

"WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON YOU CHEATING-MUTT-FACED-SCUMBAG-PLAYER?!?" Lydia screamed in anguish.

"Ermm... Do I have to answer that?" Sirius looked incredibly awkward, and moved back a few paces.

"YEAH YOU RUN AWAY!" Lydia scowled darkly. **(Quick A/N, that was from Potter Puppets!)**

"Let the battle commence!" James yelled, clearly enjoying this whole scene. Lily nudged him but she had a twinkle in her green eyes.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Lily! This was your fault in the first place!" Ariella glared at Lily and James.

"Don't get me involved! I didn't do anything; all I did was make a mistake!" Lily shot back

"Wait," By now Lydia sort of calmed down"What did you do?"

"I… well a few hours after you and Sirius started going out I err… set Ariella and him on a date…" her next few words got drowned out by Lydia's loud growl and her stomping towards Sirius.

"WELL HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING OUT IN A BROOM CUPBOARD THEN?!" She screeched.

"Not long! Just a couple of months…" Sirius said sheepishly.

Lydia narrowed her eyes and she jumped on Sirius and began pummelling his chest.

"YOU – LOUSY – CHEATING – UGLY – NARROWMINDED – PLAYER!" She yelled whilst punching his chest.

"OUCCHHH! COULD YOUR AIM BE ANY WORSE LYDIA?!" He kicked his legs and arms around. He eventually escaped Lydia's wrath and backed away slowly. The crowd of people that had slowly got bigger cheered and clapped behind them.

Lydia sighed, and advanced towards Ariella with her hand outstretched. Ariella relaxed and in response stretched out her own hand. But to her great shock instead of shaking with her, Lydia slapped Ariella across the face in a most vicious manner. She smirked, waved at the audience, walked off and left Ariella clutching her cheek in pain.

"Well that was entertaining!" James said cheerfully.

**A/N – Yay for battles. Review :-)**


	8. For the love of Merlin

**Disclaimer: Don't own so shh.**

**Okay I really can't be bothered writing the whole of 6****th**** year so it's going on to the last week of school. Ariella and Lydia have barely spoken to each other (except to ask to pass the salt) and they're both completely ignoring Sirius.**

- - - - - -

Notes in Transfiguration

**James BOLD **_Sirius ITALIC _Remus NORMAL _**Lily ALL 3 **_Lucy UNDERLINED

James please stop snoring.

**Well I already know it all!**

_**If your ego was any bigger, I doubt you'd fit through the door.**_

**Evans Evans… EVANS. We all know what's running through your mind.**

_**Please enlighten me; what's going through my mind?**_

**That you're hopelessly in love with me.**

-Sigh- you're an idiot James you know that?

**I resent that comment.**

_**Potter, remember that talk we had a while back?**_

**How could I forget?!**

_**Well if you don't stop hitting on me I'll be forced to go back on my word.**_

_PRONGS I'M SIRIUSLY SCARED!_

**That was the 700****th**** time you've said a bad Siriusly Sirius joke you know.**

_You counted?_

**Yes.**

_Err okay? Well anyway Moony and Lucy are being all lovey dovey in front of me :-(_

**My heart bleeds for you.**

_So it should!_

Sirius, can I ask you a question?

_No._

Well I'm asking anyway; what's the longest you've ever had a girlfriend who isn't Ariella or Lydia?

_Truthfully, I'd say about 12 hours?_

You're a sick man Padfoot.

_**James will you please stop staring at me? Its getting quite disturbing,**_

I don't think he cares to be honest.

_**Its creepy! Remus tell him its lunch time.**_

_IT'S LUNCH TIME?!?!_

_**For the love of Merlin…**_

_Oooohh Jaaammmesss! Lily's naked!_

_**THAT WASN'T THE APPROACH I WAS LOOKING FOR, BLACK!**_

_-Evil laugh-_

**Minnie's giving me evils! **

Any reason why?

**Haven't done my homework. But don't fear! I have my excuse.**

"Mr Potter, where is your homework?"

"Sirius ate it."

- - - - -

**Aww James is cute, in a creepy kind of way. Review please! Sorry the chapters so short. I promise next one will be longer!!**


	9. Back to my doom

**Disclaimer: I WISH I was JK. I'm fine being a small year 8 Potter head who has hair like Anne Frank :-) I also don't own the bit from Deathly Hallows I'm quoting down there.**

**- - - - - -**

The last week of school passed without any interruptions and thankfully Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup for the 5th year running.

There was the last minute scramble to find lost possessions and as usual Xenophilius Lovegood, who had just graduated, had lost all his robes and trousers. He had to walk around half naked. (He forgot he was a wizard at times)

The train ride home however, was not so peaceful. Lily fell asleep and she had a strange dream…

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside, now…"_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead – "_

"_This is my last warning – "_

"_Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything – "_

"_Stand aside – stand aside girl – "_

_The flash of green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband._

Lily woke up in a cold sweat and panting.

"Lily! Lily what's wrong?!" Lucy, Lydia and Ariella were all shaking her and looking worried.

Lily could only say two words, "Who's Harry?"

- - - - - -

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were in the next compartment on the train. Stuffing their faces as usual. Well, Remus was just observing the three people in front of him.

"I'm surprised your stomach can hold so much. That poor food trolley lady must have a secret stash just for you." Remus remarked.

"Vat nut twoo. Mwelwna wudt gib uz exshrta!" said Siriusly, seriously (no pun intended)

"I beg your pardon?" Remus said; a disgusted look on his face.

Sirius swallowed and said, "That's not true. Melinda just gives us extra!"

"Oooooh first name terms are we now?!" Remus teased.

"Remus?" Sirius said.

"Yes?"

"Go to hell."

Remus burst out laughing.

- - - - - -

Lily had somewhat calmed down, but she had a nervous twitch and was incredibly relieved to get out of Platform nine and three quarters to Kings Cross.

"MUM! DAD!" She flew at her parents and hugged them both fiercely.

"Hi Lilyflower! You ready to come home? I'll just get your trunks," George Evans said, hugging his favourite daughter (although he wouldn't tell anyone that, because he might just find himself disowned by his eldest daughter)

Lily walked over to all her friends and hugged them all,"Come over this summer for my birthday! You can't leave me with horse-face; I'll probably crack and hex her into the next millennium."

"We'll be there," Ariella smirked. Lydia looked in the direction of Petunia Evans and smiled. Lucy looked at her and waved cheekily.

"_Freaks!"_ They heard her mutter.

"What crawled up her arse and died?" Lily whispered. Ariella did her famous explosive snort and Petunia shot her dirty looks.

"What fun I'm going to have this summer!" Lily waved.

_Great, going back to my doom. Oops. I mean car._ Lily thought and squeezed passed her sister into the car.

- - - - - -

James Potter was sat with Sirius Black in the back of his car; Harold Potter had borrowed it from the Ministry.

"…hope you didn't get too many detentions since Christmas!" Melissa Potter was saying.

"Now, now Lissi. Let the boys have some fun!" Harold told his wife.

"Ooh speaking of fun, have you and that Lily Evans got together yet?" Melissa said with a twinkle in her eye.

James went red with embarrassment, "Mum that was the most disturbing thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Just turn on the old Potter charm! Works every time," Harold winked at Melissa.

She giggled whilst Sirius snorted.

"If that worked the first time, they'd have been going out since 2nd year," Sirius pointed out.

"That never worked, James?! Are you serious?" Mr Potter said disbelievingly.

"No but I am!" He let out his bark like laugh at his own lame joke.

- - - - - -

**Weee another chapter done! That bit with the Voldemort thing just had to pop in. So did the lame joke at the end. Review please :D**


	10. Can I have his broom!

**Disclaimer: The world of Potter belongs to the one and only Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I should give her some virtual cookies.**

Lily had soon settled into her Muggle life now. She ignored the fact that Petunia gave her the ugliest look humanly possible every time they came within a mile of each other.

She had been receiving lots of news about the wizarding world from her friends. The bits she was interested about were the Madam Malkins sale and the bits about Voldemort. Obviously it killed her to hear about so many people dying and being injured, but she wanted to know. She tried not to think about it…but what if her family got attacked? She shook the thought out of her head and began to think about the dream she kept having, and again the same questions came into her head

_Who's Harry and what's with the green lights?!_

- - - - - -

At Potter Manor, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all laughing hysterically at James. Sirius thought it would be amusing to poor freezing Gillywater all over James at 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Normally Sirius would still be asleep but he got up extra early and told Remus and Peter to come round (after checking with Mrs Potter first). To the Marauders amusement, James had ran after Sirius with nothing but his boxers on and a yellow and blue spotty night cap. ("To keep my extremely sexy hair in place!" James often said.)

"PRONGS WATCH OUR FOR THE -!" Remus yelled, hiding his amusement.

_WHACK._

"Door," Remus finished, gasping for breath.

"Did you have a nice beauty sleep, Jamie-poo?" Sirius hiccupped and yanked James to his feet.

"You know, Paddy," Sirius snorted at his new nickname and raised an eyebrow. "I think you fancy yourself so much, you must snog your mirror for practise."

James chuckled at his own joke.

That chuckle turned into a laugh.

This turned into a cackle.

Then the cackle turned into hysterics.

Soon he was rolling around on the floor, legs flailing every where and laughing boisterously.

The other Marauders looked worried.

"I think my dear Marauders; our friend is losing his head." Remus said.

"Can I have his broom?!" Sirius asked hopefully.

Peter just stared uneasily.

Eventually, James stopped laughing enough to pick himself up and walk out the room calmly.

- - - - - -

That night Peter and Remus stayed over at Potter Manor. They were all sleeping in James' room. (It was big enough for the whole of Gryffindor house to sleep in)

They bounced into bed and began to talk loudly when they heard a scream from downstairs.

They picked up their wands and ran down to the living room.

They saw 4 masked Death Eaters stood there with their wands out.

James stunned one; Sirius another; Remus another one and Peter, rather hesitantly, another Death Eater.

What James and Sirius saw next made them gasp with terror.

Melissa Potter was lying dead on the floor.

Harold was unconscious.

**So sorry but it had to be done, that was the way I pictured James' mum dying :(**

**Review please!! They make me incredibly happy :D**


	11. Get your mind out of the gutter

**I don't own it. JK Rowling, ruler of all things Potter does. I only own the plot and random characters you don't recognise. **

**- - - - - -**

Lily woke up the next morning, the day before her birthday, feeling cheerful. She got the cereal out the cupboard and was pouring herself some coffee when the _Daily Prophet_ along with an owl came zooming in. Her sister screamed and ran out the room, muttering words what sounded like "lunacy" and "beware of the red head beast and its bird". Lily snorted and looked at the front page. She dropped her coffee on the floor.

**MELISSA POTTER, AUROR, MURDERED BY LORD… THINGY**

_Yesterday at 2:07am Death Eaters and…well you know who I mean, appeared at Potter Manor and attacked the Potters. They killed Melissa almost instantly and they forgot wands and punched Harold in the stomach and head, making him lose consciousness. Luckily James Potter and his friends were upset but not harmed, though James is devastated at his mother's loss. We can only hope this was the last attack._

_James was asked to say a few words to the Prophet. He crumpled up his hair and raised an eyebrow,"Well lets just say I'm not celebrating the 'hug a Death Eater day' this year."_

_Harold Potter is currently in St Mungo's and is craving very rare Ice Mice._

Lily felt a surge of anger rush through her, but it had nothing to do with James.

She was angry at those Death Eaters. Angry at Voldemort. Angry at the whole of Slytherin just for supporting them.

She ran upstairs and got parchment, a quill and some ink out of her drawer. She addressed the letter to Lucy,

**ARRGHH LUCY WHAT DO I DO??**

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE DAILY PROPHET??! Potters supposed to be my **

**friend and I cant invite him to be party because he wont want to come but then if I don't invite him he'll be upset.**

**Lucy? I'm hyperventilating!**

**HELP WOULD BE NICE!**

**FROM YOUR SLIGHTLY HISTERICAL FRIEND, **

**LILY.**

Lily sent the letter off with her owl, Owl. (She couldn't think of a name and that's the only name it would answer to)

She paced her room having a mental argument with herself.

_I mean I could invite him…_

**But what if he doesn't want to come?**

_Hey where did you come from?_

**You've forgotten me already? Me, your conscience? I'm hurt. Deeply hurt.**

_Either help me or get lost._

**Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning.**

_-Glares at herself- Okay so if I invite James, Sirius would want to come?_

**Are you forgetting something?**

_What?_

**His mother just died, Einstein. **

_Duhh… Well I could cheer him up!_

**Get your mind out of the gutter,dear.**

_I didn't mean it like that!_

**Course you didn't.**

_I hate you right now you know that?_

**I love you too.**

By now her letter from Lucy had come back.

**Lily – calm down!**

**Deep breathes. And knowing you, you're probably having an argument with yourself.**

**Just invite him and the Marauders.**

**The worst he'll do is say no and throw it back in your face!**

**Oops. I'm guessing that didn't help? Well anyway, I'll be at yours tomorrow at 3.**

**Either calm down or I'll send you a howler.**

**Be aware. Be **_**very **_**aware.**

**-Evil chuckle-**

**Love from**

**LUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYYYY.**

_Thanks for your help Lucy!_

**No need to be sarcastic!**

_Have I ever told you I hate you?_

_- - - - - -_

**Sorry there were no bits about James in this chapter, I just wanted it to be from Lily's view. And her conscience of course. Review pleasseeee :-)**


	12. Foolproof!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a million years. Please don't shoot me! I've lost all inspiration!! But I've decided from now on to include a Sirius joke in every chapter. Because everyone lovees Sirius ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

**- - - - - -**

On the day of Lily's birthday, James Potter received an owl.

**Dear James, Sirius, Remus and er…Peter, if you're all there.**

**Er…well it's my birthday today. And I'm er… having a party tonight and I was just wondering – you don't **_**have **_**to – but do you want to come?**

**If you don't that's ok!**

**So… yes…**

**-Lily**

James chuckled sadly. He didn't know if Lily knew about his mother. And if she didn't, he was going to keep it that way.

His dad was in hospital and they had stayed with him on the night of the accident. He was fine except a few minor scratches. He was upset up about losing his wife, but he was coping. He told James that was the Prophet said was a load of rubbish. He wasn't craving Ice Mice, he was craving Cockroach Clusters. ("God, get your facts right," Harold had said to the Prophet.)

James went from the kitchen to his bedroom where Sirius was looking at his reflection in the mirror, Peter was eating and Remus was turning Peter's hair purple.

They all jumped at James' arrival. James smiled but the glint that was usually in his eyes had obviously lost its battery. That is, if wizards had batteries, which they don't.

"Evans invited us to a party," he announced.

"Will there be food?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yep"

"I'm in." Sirius and Peter said together.

- - - - - -

_**Later that day at St Mungo's (without Remus and Peter because the author could not be bothered putting them in)**_

"Mr P!" Sirius bounded forward to Mr Potters bed.

"Hi Dad," James waved and grinned.

"Hi boys. You didn't happen to bring me some… Cockroach Clusters did you?" Mr Potter asked sheepishly.

"No," James said. Mr Potters face fell. "I brought 5 jars of them."

"Are you serious?! " Mr Potter asked.

"I'm not," James replied, "He is!" He pointed to Sirius who was laughing hysterically at the joke which never seems to get old.

"GIMME!" Mr Potter's face lit up and he grinned as a shoved 6 of Clusters in his mouth.

James excused himself to go to the toilet which left Sirius with Mr Potter.

"Is James still obsessed with that girl?" Mr Potter asked.

"Yep. It's her party tonight. We're going," Sirius helped himself to a Cluster which earned him a glare from James' dad.

Mr Potter's eyes sparkled suddenly, "I have an idea of how she can finally go out with him!"

"You said that the other million times though," Sirius whined.

"But this time, its fool-proof!"

"Correction. You said _that_ the other times!"

"Sirius?"

"Mr P?"

"Shut up and listen," Sirius leaned forward, and as Mr Potter whispered the plan in his ear a big grin appeared over his face.

"… Of course it might not work until Christmas." Mr Potter concluded.

"What won't work until Christmas?" James had returned from his long long long trip to the toilet.

"Now _that_ would ruin the surprise! See you tomorrow Mr P!" Sirius skipped out the room, dragging James with him.

- - - - - -

**Sorry this chapter was a little crappy. Got no inspiration like I said before. But anyway I promise I'll try and update more often! Review:D**


End file.
